U.S. Pat. No. 6,185,834 disclosed a centrifugally rotating type clothes drying hanger structure including a motor for rotating the hanger for drying the clothes due to the wind-drying effect caused by rotation-induced airflow.
However, such a prior art has the following drawbacks:    1. A big housing is required for accommodating the plurality of hangers for hanging clothes thereon, increasing the installation and operation cost.    2. Electric motor should be provided for drying the clothes, thereby wasting the electric energy.    3. If the air has a high humidity, the airflow may not dry the clothes efficiently.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the prior art and invented the present dehumidifying hanger.